bibliotekoznawstwofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Studia bibliologiczne na zagranicznych uczelniach
Szkoły bibliotekarskie to uczelnie specjalizujące się w profesjonalnym szkoleniu bibliotekarzy. Pierwsza taka taka szkoła została założona w 1887 roku przez Melvila Deweya na Uniwersytecie Columbia w Stanach Zjednoczonych. University of Chicago Graduate School Library jest pierwszą szkołą, która swoim absolwentom zaczęła nadawać tytuł magistra bibliotekoznawstwa, by później stać się pierwszą uczelnią, na której uzyskać można było stopień doktora w dziedzinie1. USA i Kanada W Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie, aby zostać bibliotekarzem trzeba ukończyć roczne lub dwuletnie studia podyplomowe z bibliotekoznawstwa i informacji naukowej, bibliotekoznawstwa lub informacji naukowej na uczelni akredytowanej przez Stowarzyszenie Bibliotek Amerykańskich (American Library Associacion)2. W 2012 roku Stowarzyszenie akredytowało 63 kierunki bibliotekoznawsze w USA I Kanadzie. Studia te mogą być zawężone do specjalizacji w ramach dziedzin związanych z: *archiwistyką, *zarządzaniem rekordami, *architekturą informacji, *zarządzaniem wiedzą, *bibliotekami publicznymi, *bibliotekami szpitalnymi, *bibliotekami specjalnymi, *bibliotekami szkolnymi lub uniwersyteckimi. Aby pracować w bibliotece szkolnej, zazwyczaj wymagane jest posiadanie licencji nauczycielskiej oraz stopnia naukowego z zakresu bibliotekoznawstwa. Studia z dziedziny bibliotekarstwa szkolnego są akredytowane przez National Council for Accreditation of Teacher Education (NCATE). W USA i Kanadzie oprócz studiów podyplomowych pracę jako bibliotekarz umożliwia uzyskanie tytułu magistra (Master of Library Science lub Master of Library and Information Science). Stopień ten pozwala na pracę jako bibliotekarz w bibliotekach publicznych, bibliotekach naukowych, centrach medialnych bibliotek szkolnych oraz bibliotek specjalnych, ale również w sektorach powiązanych, takich jak edytorstwo3. Afryka Generalnie większość szkół bibliotekarskich w Afryce jest niewielkich, uczęszcza do nich średnio od sześciu do około 24 studentów. Ponieważ posiadanie wykwalifikowanych pracowników naukowych nie jest łatwe w małych jednostkach dydaktycznych, studenci, którzy chcą rozwijać swoją karierę, zmuszeni są najczęściej zmienić uniwersytet4. Europa W Wielkiej Brytanii i niektórych innych krajach, bibliotekarz może uzyskać tytuł licencjata dzięki trzyletnim lub czteroletnim studiom z dziedziny bibliotekoznawstwa i informacji lub informacji naukowej oraz oddzielnym studiom magisterskim z zakresu bibliotekoznawstwa, archiwistyki i zarządzania rekordami. W Wielkiej Brytanii, stopnie te są akredytowane przez Chartered Institute of Library and Information Professionals and the Society of Archivists. W Niemczech i innych krajach, pierwszym krokiem na drodze do zostania bibliotekarzem akademickim jest uzyskanie tytułu doktora, a następnie odbycie dodatkowego szkolenia bibliotekarskiego. W Danii aby zostać bibliotekarzem trzeba ukończyć 3-letnie studia licencjackie z Bibliotekoznawstwa i informacji naukowej w The Royal School of Library and Information Science. Studenci mają po tym czasie wybór między półroczną edukacją „Librarian D.B” a dwuletnimi studiami magisterskimi dającymi tytuł „Master of Library and Information Science”5. Azja W Azji funkcjonuje około 370 szkół oferujących studia bibliotekarskie, jednak mimo to bardzo niewiele osób posiada tytuł doktora z tej dziedziny, co ma wpływ na niewielką liczbę istniejących programów dających możliwość zostania badaczem lub wykładowcą. Najwięcej szkół znajduje się w India, Filipinach i Chinach, stanowią ponad 3/4 szkół bibliotekarskich w Azji6. Nowa Zelandia Uniwersytet Wiktorii jest jedyną uczelnią w Nowej Zelandii oferującą studia podyplomowe z dziedziny Bibliotekoznawstwa. Ukończenie Uniwersytet umożliwia uzyskanie: *tytułu Master of Information *tytułu Master of Arts *certyfikatu z bibliotekarstwa7. A.W. _______________________ 1 http://lis510-libraries.wikispaces.com/History+of+library+science+as+a+degree 2 http://www.ala.org/accreditedprograms/directory 3 Library school, w: Wikipedia, Wolna Encyklopedia online, dostępny w Internecie:. 4 Wilson S., Kennan M. A., Willard P., Sebastian K., Fifty years of LIS education in Australia: Academization of LIS educators in higher education institutions. W: Library & Information Science Research. 32(4). 246–257. 5 Library school, w: Wikipedia, Wolna Encyklopedia online, dostępny w Internecie:. 6 Wilson S., Kennan M. A., Willard P., Sebastian K., Fifty years of LIS education in Australia: Academization of LIS educators in higher education institutions. W: Library & Information Science Research. 32(4). 246–257. 7 Library school, w: Wikipedia, Wolna Encyklopedia online, dostępny w Internecie:.